As the number of computer servers used by businesses has substantially increased, a number of techniques have been developed to remotely manage the operation of such servers. For example, large data centers are frequently managed using a variety of different remote management tools, including, e.g., simple terminal connections, remote desktop applications and sophisticated software tools used to configure, monitor, and troubleshoot both computer hardware and software. The remote management tools are often configured to communicate using standardized protocols.